1.5.1-Drinkwithgrantaire
Les Mis brick!club catch up! 1.5.1 - 1.5.5 Les Mis 1.5.1 - A History of Progress in Black Glass Beads GASP! A mysterious stranger appears! Convenient house fires! Really… nothing else to say here. And I’m like a week behind, so, moving on! '''Les Mis 1.5.2 - Medeleine "He had designed the workshops in order to keep the sexes separate so the women and girls could remain virtuous. On this point, he was inflexible. It was the only point on which he was more or less intolerant." Oh I can’t possibly imagine why this might cause all kinds of misery and tears. Nope. I don’t suspect a thing at all. '''Les Mis 1.5.3 - Sums Deposited With Laffitte GASP! HAVEN’T WE SEEN THOSE CANDLE STICKS BEFORE? '''Les Mis 1.5.4 - Monsier Madeleine in Mourning Uhm. That whole bit about being blind meaning your sister is utterly devoted to you and loving and all this stuff, is sort of creepy? Also, oh look this never-before-seen Madeleine guy was all sad over the Bishop dying, AND is weirdly fascinated by finding out the names of young Savoyards and giving them money. It’s not like we ever met a character who’s life was significantly affected by either of these people. … no, really, what are these towns people thinking of him? Not knowing he’s Valjean, he must seem like such a weird dude. '''Les Mis 1.5.5 - Dim Flashes of Lightnng on the Horizon "His name was Javert and he was with the police." ''IT’S THE POLICE! DISAPPEAR! RUN FOR IT! ''IT’S JAVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!! Hehehe. "You felt disconcerted the first time you set eyes on these two forests flanking those two cavernous holes." I… I don’t know why that sounds so funny, but I just keep giggling. Anyway, reading other brick!club posts, apparently there’s some confusion about the gypsy race wording translation issue. aresnergal explained it this way: NOW IT’S TIME FOR THE FRENCH-LANGUAGE INTERMISSION (More or Less) Because if it’s written “gypsy race” in your copy, it’s not exactly what it says in the French. The French says “race de bohèmes” And see there’s that tricky thing in French with the little accents above the letters. “Bohême” with an ^ is Bohemia, as in the region in Eastern Europe. a “Bohémien” is either someone living in Bohemia, or a Roma/”Gypsy”. (along with a lot of other words I mean I think we have 6 or 7 words for those populations in French ? anyway) “Bohème” with a ` is Bohemianism. As in the generally unconventional lifestyle, you know, like “we don’t think and dress or live like the rest of society and we’re poor artsy people” and stuff like that. It’s not really anything racial, it’s more a kind of subculture ? The name is reminiscent of the two precedent words because I think the lifestyle was directly inspired by Romanis. You know, “Wow those traveling dudes go around and they wear colorful clothing and they’re doing artsy folkloric stuff we should SO live as marginals too !” or something like that I guess. So, Julie Rose translation actually has this pretty accurate it seems. In my copy it reads: "that race of bohemians to whom he belonged". And yeah the whole ‘unconverntional lifestyle’ thing was totally how I understood it when I was reading. So cool. Anyway, will catch up more tomorrow.